Mixing It Up
by XxXxRaChIxXxX
Summary: Miley, Selena, Danii and Demi all hate Nate, but what happens when the bad boy and good girl hook up? *NILEY* *SHEMI* *JANII*  My version of couple names... CAMP ROCK AND MILEY CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot :)**

**Mixing it up**

Miley and Demi are besties and they both get a once in a life time chance to go to camp rock and teach classes side by side with the Grey Brothers. What happens when the bad boy rock star and the perfect teacher get together?

**Miley's POV**

"OMG DEMS! We leave for Camp Rock tonight! How awesome is this!" I screamed into the phone. "I know right! I've just finished packing my stuff, can I head over to your house? I mean, we need to look gorgeous for the Grey Brothers!" Demi screamed back into the phone. She had been in love with Shane Grey since forever and if we weren't leaving tonight, I swear she would explode! "Yeah, well lets not go to 'hot' I am kind of scared of Nate raping me" I liked Nate, he was hot, but he had a thing with girls called a one night stand. We were the same age meaning that he was 19, but I still believe that it is too far. "Yeah, let's keep a distance from Mr. Horny ok?" Demi laughed into the phone. Demi was right. Nate was horny, all the time. "Yeah, hey sorry I gotta go, my dad is ready to give me the big lecture before we leave! I will see you soon, love you" Demi said her good bye to and then we both hung up the phone. I ran downstairs to see my dad sitting on the lounge looking pretty serious. "Now, Miles, I have given you this lecture before and this time I mean 100% of it especially because of this Nate kid. I don't want you near him when you two are alone. Say no if he asks you if you want a drink, say no if he asks you to 'talk in his cabin, just say no." This lecture lasted for another couple of minutes surprisingly. I think my dad finally understands that I am a grown adult and I know how to handle myself.

_Ding, Dong_

That must be Demi. When I opened the door I came face to face with a extremely happy and excited Demi. "OMG! Are you ready?" Demi started to jump up and down a bit. We held hands and started to jump up and down in a circle saying yay repetitively. Just then, Selena came up my drive way and we slowly moved over towards her still jumping and yaying. "Yay, yay, yay, yay…" Demi and I were still jumping but Selena wasn't. "Why aren't you jumping?" Demi said as we stopped. "Why aren't you yaying?" I said looking at Selena. "Why aren't you jumping and yaying?" Demi finished. "My parents said I am grounded, you guys, I can't go to camp rock where you two are going to be teaching next to the Grey boys!" My expression along with Demi's instantly changed. "What! But you are like the best dancer we have in our group next to Danii! You can't not come!" Demi screamed. "I am sorry, I already called Danielle, she said that she will pack and be here in about 2 minutes" I gave Selena a big hug and then Demi joined making it a big squished group hug. Just as we all broke a part, Danielle drives into the driveway in her damn awesome Mercedes Bends Convertible. "Sorry Sel, but we have to leave soon, you wanna stay and help us get ready?" Selena looked down at the ground as I said it. I didn't want to make her jealous or anything and I didn't want to tell her to leave so I had to offer her something. "Um, I should be heading back, I told my mum I was going for a walk to clear my mind a bit. She didn't know that I was coming here. I hope you guys don't have too much fun without me. I love you and don't forget to stay away from ick." She gave us all big hugs and then went home. "hey guys, sorry Selena couldn't come, I know you guys must be a little disappointed. Oh and um, instead of taking the bus, how would you like to ride in my convertible?" Danii was always nice to us, she was nice to everyone really. Truthfully, we were one big group of nice. I mean we have attitude and all but we don't use it unless we have too. "Oh my gosh! YESSS!" Demi and I both screamed. Danii hardly let anyone other than family and close friends ride in her convertible, so this was going to be really fun! We all ran upstairs in excitement and picked out an outfit each before we packed our bags into the back of Danii's car. I chose A grayish coloured shirt with a leather tie up vest, some ripped denim shorts with a studded belt around the waist and some old boots. Demi chose a loose white shirt with open shoulders and a studded vest to go over the top and matching skinny jeans and ankle boots. Danielle however pulled out a blue tank top and skinny jeans topping the simplicity off with a leather jacket. Danielle always had a simple style but I never knew that she could look so hot in something like that. 2 hours later we were ready to go, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Ok girls, ready to go?" Danii put the last of the stuff into her car and jumped into the driver's seat. "Yes, this is going to be the best summer ever!" Demi jumped the door and sat in the back seat of the car with her bag. I climbed into the passenger seat, laughing at Demi's excitement. "Lets rock and roll" I said with perfect timing as the Mercedes Bends came to life.

**At Camp Rock**

It took us a good 2 hours to get there but the car ride was so fun. Demi, Danii and I were all sitting in the car rocking out to our favourite tunes as we drove into camp rock. We slowed down at the entrance and turned off the music. This place was amazing! "OMG! We are finally here!" Demi screamed even louder than she did when I was talking to her on the phone about 4 hours ago. "I know, now all we need to do is find the Grey brothers!" Danii stepped out of the car and began to look around from where she stood. "Found them!" She nodded over to where their car just parked. Demi and I got out of the car and stood at the front of the car. I decided to sit on the hood with Danii while Demi leaned against the side of the car.

**Nate's POV**

I took one step out of the car and instantly knew this place was going to be hell. The girls that were here already looked like music geeks. Wait, whoa! I looked over to the Mercedes Bends that was parked over the other side of the car park and saw 3 hot girls. One was leaning against the car and the other two were leaning against the hood chatting. "Oi, dudes, are they our teaching partners?" I whacked Joe as he stood out of the car. He looked over to the girls and nodded. "Yeah, that's them" He put his sunnies on and went to help Jase with the bags. "Great, I call dibs on the one wearing the ripped denim shorts" She was so hot. Her legs were long and tan, she had a small waist but her chest was rather large. She had long brown curly hair that would flow down her back smoothly. She looked over to me and I gave her a smirk that she probably didn't see. "Dude, you can't just tap any girl you like, that is part of the reason we are here. Now take some bags and put them into the cabin". I looked at Joe in disbelief. He didn't just say that. We all knew me, I didn't do helping unless it involved a girl. "Nah, I think I will help those three hotties get settled in." Joe looked at me before giving up and taking what was out of the car into our cabin. I walked over to the girls who stood up off the car and formed their own little line. "Hey, I believe you girls our assistant teachers for this summer?" I winked at the one I had already called dibs on but she just scoffed like she didn't want me. "Yeah, I am Miley, this is Demi and this is Danii". Her voice was so angelic but yet she had a tone that also said she didn't want me. The other two girls walked around to the back of the car and started to lift the bags out. "Well, you know who I am and I was wondering if you would like some help with your bags?" I smirked at her again, this time she noticed it and smirked back. She nodded to me and then went around to the back of the car helping Demi lift some of the bags out. I went the long way around to help Danii and on the ways past touched her ass. Weirdly she ignored it and continued to unload the suitcases.

**In the cabin**

**Miley's POV**

I felt Nick's hand on my ass again as I bent over to pick up my hairbrush that I just dropped on the floor. Demi and Danii had gone out to the camp manager to ask a few questions and Nick stayed here and helped me unpack. I stood up and turned around to him. "Okay, why do you keep touching my ass?" I placed the hairbrush down on the bed side table and looked him directly in the eyes. Sadly, that was a bad thing to do. His eyes were a warm brown that made me melt and get lost. I felt his hand on my ass again but this time he slowly moved his hand up and down my sides. "Because you're going to be mine". Before I could snap out of the trance, his lips were on mine and I was pressed against the wall. I felt his hand slide up my shirt but ignored it and continued to kiss him. Before he could take me shirt off Shane barged through the door. "Dude, I told you not to use girls! If you can't control yourself were going to have to kick you out of the band. Sorry, ummm…" Shane was all panicked and kind of freaked out. "Miley, and its ok, it was my fault". Shane grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him out of the cabin while giving him a stern talk. Not long after that, Demi returned. "Hey, I Shane told me what happened just then, you okay?" Demi came over and hugged me. "Yeah I am fine, it was weird, I practically hate the guy, but the minute I looked into his eyes, I was lost and couldn't think". I continued to put away the last couple of things as Demi sat down on the bed. "That's a part of the illusion, remember, stay away from him". Demi got up and went over to the CD player. She plugged it in and started to blast some of our music.

**Nick's POV**

That wasn't normal. I never tell a girl that she is going to be mine. I wouldn't tell her that unless I meant it. I am Nate Grey, I don't mean anything I say to a girl unless its something along the lines of I'm going to give her the best night of her life. "Okay, I know I shouldn't be enforcing this but, you are different with that Miley chick. You didn't smirk, you smiled! That is not Nate Grey!" What! No! I didn't, I don't! I smiled! "Dude, I wasn't smiling, was I?" I looked at Shane who had come out with that random comment about me being different with Miley. Once he nodded with that weird looking smile of his, I knew that was it. I can't fall in love, I have to nail this girl and then let her go. That was my plan and now all I had to do was achieve it.

**Miley's POV**

I was walking down to sit by the lake when Nate walked up to me. "Hey, Miley, can I um, talk to you?" He ran over to me and put his hand on my waist. I felt a spark go through my body and I remembered what happened earlier. I turned around to face him, accidently looking into his eyes. I moved closer to him but snapped out of the trance when I heard someone come up behind me. They walked around and I was relieved that it was just another camper. "Yeah, um, what's up?" I looked down at the ground because I knew that I couldn't look into his eyes. "Actually, you know what, I think we should take this to my cabin". He took my hand and led me to his cabin which was completely empty. "Where are Shane and Jason?" I asked him. "Oh, they are sleeping in different cabins, they don't like me at the moment." He looked down at the ground before looking back up at me, this time both of us getting caught in each others eyes. I walked in and shut the door before I was turned around and pushed against the door by Nate. "You are so screwed" Nate said as he started to kiss me. 2 minutes later we were in a full on make out session against the door. He started to slide his hands up my shirt, slowly sliding it off. Once he got my shirt off, he started working his way to my denim shorts. Soon enough I realized I was pressed against the door, wearing only my bra and slim g-string which I wore to make sure you couldn't see my underwear line. He looked down at it and smirked. "You know I like girls who wear g-strings" He said as he slid his thumbs down the side of it. He didn't remove it as of yet, but his thumbs remained there, lingering against my skin. I started to pull of his shirt and pants with a little help from him. Once we were both in our underwear, Nate grabbed my waist and started to pull me over to the bed. He threw me down onto the bed gently and then straddled over me. He leant down again and started to kiss my sweet spot that only one of my past boyfriends knew about. I let out a moan and started to run my fingers through his soft curls. His hands moved their way down my body again and this time slipped into to front of my g-string. He started to rub and I let out more moans. Suddenly I felt more pleasure than I did before as he slipped his finger into me. I let out a moan and he smirked again. "You like that don't you?" I nodded as he continued. He started to kiss me again, this time working his way down my body. I looked over at the clock as he continued to bring me pleasure and read 9:56pm. Everyone was asleep around the camp by now so I flicked off the light, leaving the room pitch black.

The next morning I woke up side by side with Nate in his bed. I quickly realized what had happened and grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom quietly. Nate was still asleep when I left and I ran back to my cabin where Danielle and Demi were up getting ready. "OMG! Miles! Where were you last night?" Demi screamed as I went to my bed and pulled out my hairbrush and hair straightener. "I was um, I was talking to Nate, and I kind of fell asleep at his cabin. Sorry." I started to straighten my hair when Shane, Nate and Jason came in. "Okay girls. Nate and Demi, you're a pair, Jason and Danii, you're a pair, Miles, your with me. Demi, you have a singing class in 5, Danii, you got a guitar class in 7 and Miles, we got a dance class in 10, be ready" We all nodded at Shane who had just given us our timetable. I looked at Nate who winked at me and then mouthed _you were great_ with a little smile attached. I finished getting ready and ran down to the hip hop classroom that was busy with people. Shane and I met out the front of the classroom. "Hey, Nate told me what happened last night. I can't believe it, that is the first time he hasn't nailed a girl. Just be careful Miles, I know him, he can be dangerous" Shane hugged me and then took my hand dragging me into the room. "Okay, everyone get into lines of 6. This is Miley and she is the assistant teacher, to start us off, you guys have got to follow her" Shane looked over at me and nodded. I looked back at him and watched as he pushed the CD into the player. "Everyone, grab a mic". The music started to play and I felt right at home. I stated to dance like I was on stage and eventually everyone caught on. Shane stood there in the corner with his arms folded, watching me intensely. The song stopped and everyone went to get a drink. "Wow, you really know how to work a dance floor" Shane smiled at me as I drank my water. "Yeah, well I have been doing this since I was 3, I should be good" I winked at Joe and then took his place in the corner until the class came back. "Okay, everyone grab a partner" Shane walked over to me and took my wrist, dragging me in front of the class. Shane and I taught the class a few hip hop steps for partners and then started to work on a routine. It hit 12 meaning we had to finish up. Shane gave them a quick preppy speech and then let the go out. "You ever thought of going pro?" He asked me as we started to pack up. "Thought of it, yeah, but I am no where near good enough to go pro" I replied as I put the microphones back into the box. "Are you kidding me? You are great, here, try this". Shane put a CD into the CD player and started the music.

_I walked across a crowded street,  
A sea of eyes they cut through me,  
And I saw you in the middle,  
Your upset face, you wear it well,  
You camouflage the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter,  
We've all been down that road before,  
Searching for that something more,_

_Worlds are spinning 'round,_

_There's no sign of slowing down,_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath,_

_People change and promises are broken,_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open,_

_Don't forget, to take a breath,_

I decided to join in singing the song with Shane.

_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged,_

_To our surprise, it's still okay,_

_It's the way things happen,_

_Summer comes and then it goes,_

_Hold on tight, and brace for cold,_

_And it's only for a moment,_

_We've all been down that road before,_

_Searching for that something more,_

_Worlds are spinning 'round,_

_There's no sign of slowing down,_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath,_

_People change and promises are broken,_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open,_

_Don't forget, to take a breath,_

_Life isn't suffocating,_

_Air isn't overrated,_

_World's are spinning 'round,_

_There's no sing of slowing down,_

_So won't you take a breath,_

_Just take a breath,_

_Worlds are spinning 'round,_

_There's no sign of slowing down,_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath,_

_People change and promises are broken,_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open,_

_Don't forget, to take a breath,_

_Worlds are spinning 'round,_

_There's no sign of slowing down,_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath_

_Don't forget, to take a breath_

Shane stopped and looked at me. We had both just sung and danced our hearts out. "You are great! Once we are done here, you are going to come with me and my brothers and you are going to record a demo and we will give it to our producer. You are going to be a big star!" Shane was acting like he could see the future. "Don't count on it rock star" I hugged Shane and then left to go back to my cabin where the girls and I had our own lunch set up. On the way back to my cabin I saw Nate. He started to walk towards me so I pretended I didn't notice him. "Miles, I'm sorry" That did catch my attention though. "What are you talking about Nate?" I looked at him and I could see him gulp clearly. "I should have asked you this first, Miles, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I looked at him in shock after he said that. What happened to the one night stand Nate Grey? "I, umm, yeah" He instantly hugged me and then gave me a soft kiss. "NATE! YOU GOT A CLASS TO TEACH IN 5! GET OVER HERE DUMBASS!" Shane called from the music room. "Sorry baby, we will hang out later, okay?" I nodded at him with a big smile plastered to my face. "Okay, I love you, don't let Shane beat you up for being late, oh and be good" This time I gave him the soft kiss on the lips and watched as he ran towards the music room. I continued on, walking to my cabin. I walked through the door with a smile plastered to my face still. "OMG! He did it! He actually did it!" Demi shouted. "What the hell are you talking about miss crazy?" Danii sent a pillow flying at Demi. "HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled. "OMG! NATE GREY? HE ACTUALLY ASKED OUT A GIRL!" Danii started to shout. Danii, Demi and I talked for another hour about what had happened. There was a lot of screaming, laughing and pillow throwing until Shane came in to collect me for the next class. Demi threw a pillow just as he walked in and I ducked it, so of course it hit Shane. "Thanks Demi, I needed that" He smiled at Demi sarcastically. "Come on Miles, we got a class in 5, we should set up, oh and Danii, Jason is looking for you" Danii, Demi and I sent a look around the room. "But we don't have a class" Danii looked back at Shane. "He said it is important and that he wants you to meet him in our cabin". Shane and I went down to our class and discussing the matter on the way down. "Whoa! He is going to ask her out?" I said a little too loud. "Yeah, and I am going to ask Demi out". Shane and I just reached the class room. "You're going to do what now!". This was epic. All 3 of us had a Grey as our boyfriend. I can't wait to tell Selena… shit. Selena is going to kill Danii! As if that sent a telepathic message to Selena, I got a text from her. I pulled out my phone and looked at the text message.

_Hey Smiles,_

_How is everything going? Danii just texted me saying that Jason asked her out and that Jason told Danii that Shane was going to ask out Demi and also Nate asked you out! You have to tell me everything! I thought you said you would stay away from ick? Oh and a little message from Danii, apparently Demi is freaking out because you said yes to Nate. She said something along the lines of your going to get raped and that she isn't going to be there when your heart shatters into a million pieces._

_Sorry to be the bringer of bad news,_

_iloveyouhh xx_

_From Sel_

I opened up a new text message to reply back.

_Hey Sel,_

_Yeah, everything is going great here! Nate did ask me out and I did say yes! I know I said I would stay away from ick, but he is different, he is really sweet and nice to me. OMG! I am with Shane now and he has just told me everything! He is like the big brother I never had! He said that he is going to ask out Demi, but not ask her to be his girlfriend yet, he wants to get to know her and I also told him that she will probably play hard to get so it would probably not be best to ask her to be his girlfriend just yet! Are you okay with Danii and Jase dating, I mean you have always been so hung up on him…_

_iloveyouhh xx_

_From Smiles: P_

2 seconds later I got a text back from Selena

_Nahh, I am fine with it, I have a boyfriend anyway. I found a way to get out of my grounding too so I might head up to Camp Rock for a visit soon! Anyways, if you're with Shane it probably means you got to teach, so don't reply to this text until after class! Teach your heart out!_

_iloveyouhh xx_

_From Sel_

For once I decided to follow Sel's orders and put down my phone until after class.

_**Hey guys, I have just started this story today and I don't know how long it is going to be but tell me what you think and review me!**_

_**From Rach xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

**Nick's POV** (watching TV)

"Teen Star, Nate Grey woke up yesterday morning with yet another girl in his bed. The two were seen by a student at Camp Rock who later went and blogged about it. Later that day, the same camper saw Nate Grey walking around the camp, noticing he was panicked and then later saw him kissing the girl he slept with the night before. We are here at Camp Rock with Nate's brother Shane Grey. Now Shane, who is this mystery girl that Nate slept with and was later seen kissing?". Shane looked at the reporter and then into the camera. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to tell the world yet but I guess we had no choice. "When we arrived, Nate saw three girls and called dibs on the one called Miley, that night he slept with her". Shane obviously had no idea what to say, I could tell he didn't want to say too much. "So what actually happened then, Nate usually has a one night stand and then avoids the girl for the rest of his life, but he was later seen kissing her again?" The report continued to interview Shane and I just sat there watching the TV wondering how this bitch could freely ask these questions. "Well, he didn't actually sleep with her that night. He came to me later saying that she was different and that he couldn't do that to her. The next day he started to freak out thinking that she was going to hate him so later he decided to apologise and ask her out". I could tell that Shane didn't want to say this type of stuff about Miley and I, but I couldn't stop him. When we first became famous, we all agreed to say everything as it is. It was a group rule and he couldn't disobey it. "Wait, so Nate Grey actually asked out this Miley girl?" the report continued to ask questions that Shane didn't want to answer. Luckily for Shane, he had a class and Miley found him. "Oh, hey Miles, um sorry, I have to go teach a class now" Shane took Miley's hand and lead her away from the camera. "Is this it? Is this the end of Bad Boy Nate's hot streak? Is he finally turning into a man? Find out more next week when we interview the new couple". I couldn't take it anymore. I shut off the TV and went outside. I went down to the class where I found out that Shane and Miley had cancelled the class. I walked down to the lake to see Shane crying into Miley who also had a couple of tears. "Miles, Shane? You guys okay?" I said as they looked up at me, probably expecting me to yell at them. "Nate, I am so sorry, I had to obey our rule, I told it like it is" Shane replied as he stood up to hug me. Miley remained on the ground. "This is it, isn't it?" Miley finally looked up and I could see the worry in her eyes. "Yeah, no matter what you do, you can't run now. I am so sorry, I've caused this..." Before I could continue Miley stood up and kissed me. "Well I'm glad that I have to deal with this with you by my side, not some other snotty teen star". I actually didn't expect her to be like that, so I was stuck with what to say. "Look, Nate, we are in this together now, we are gonna get hell and no matter what, we are going to stand hand-in-hand showing them that we are strong and that we won't let media get the best of us. I promise". Those two word rung through my head. This was it, she was mine and I knew that I couldn't let her go like all the other girls. "I know Mi, but what they are going to do to you is overwhelming. People will think of you differently, your normal and I like you that way" I pulled her into a tight hug. I have never felt this way about a girl before and now I know why. Miley was normal, she wasn't famous and she loved me for me, I longed for a girl like her and in the process of finding one, I went out of control, I lost myself and now I had created hell. "My face will be on magazines next to yours and people will be talking about me, but I don't care, I will always be normal". We had only been dating for two days now and she already meant to world to me as I obviously did to her. "I have a plan for the interview next week" I piped up as a thought popped into my head. Shane and Miley looked at me as if to say what. "We are going to tell it like it is" I said smiling. I took Miley's hand and led her back to my cabin.

**Miley's POV**

Shane was really upset about what he had told the world. When we were down by the lake, I saw it in his eyes, Nate was right, this was the last day I would ever be normal. I knew I was going to be called many things, ranging from slut to dumbass, but I knew what I had to do. Nate and I shared ideas of what to say to the media at the interview and finally came to a conclusion. I decided to go and see if Shane was okay and found him with Demi, who was crying. "Dems, what happened?" I ran over to her and hugged her while squashing Shane at the same time. "Its, its, its Tess" She stuttered. I looked at Shane hoping for an explanation, knowing that Demi wasn't up for it. "Tess is the camp diva and well, she has always been trying to get me and doesn't get the clue that I don't like her" Shane explained as Demi started to cry more. I continued to look at Shane with the 'your point' look. "She threatened Demi today saying that bad things will happen if she didn't break up with me". I can't believe a bitch would threaten my best friend. I stormed out of the room knowing that Tess will not get away with this. "Miley! Where are you going!" I heard Shane yell from behind me. I continued on anyway, ignoring Shane causing him to leave Demi down and follow me. He kept trying to stop me, realising what I was thinking, but I kept going until I found Tess. When I did find her, I walked up to her and slapped her instantly. "What was that for you bitch!" She screamed as she looked me in the eyes. Wrong thing to do hunny. "You're calling me the bitch! You threatened my friend!" I yelled back her, drawing attention from other campers. "Miley, calm down" I realised that Shane was still behind me and looked at him before I was punched. "Excuse Me!" I looked at Tess as I put my hand to my face where she had hit, realising it was bleeding. "You're excused" She said sarcastically. I went to punch Tess again but found myself held back by Shane. She laughed at me and was then restrained by Jason. "Shane, take Miley back to our cabin, I'm going to have a quick chat to miss Tess Tyler and then catch up to you" Jason let go of Tess' waist, grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside harshly, followed by me and Shane. We got back to Shane's cabin and I went to look at the damage in the mirror. I looked at my reflection seeing a rather deep cut, surrounded by a dark bruise. "What were you thinking Miles? The press caught all of that you know?" Shane walked into the bathroom just as I was walking out. "When I was 6, my mum was threatened by one of the girls my dad use to know. She ignored the threat and she was killed 2 days later". I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked down at the ground. I felt myself pulled into a hug by Shane. "Oh hunny, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was like that, just promise me you won't do it again". I nodded into Shane's chest as another tear fell from my eyes. We walked out into the main area of the cabin to find Demi rolled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, cuddling a pillow. "OMG! Miles! What happened?" Demi shot up as she saw me. "She got in a fight with Tess" Shane replied for me as he sat down next to Demi and put his arm around her. "Why'd you do that Miles, I know what happened with your mum, but Tess wouldn't do something too bad to me". Demi always believed that violence wasn't the way to go, but I thought differently sometimes. Just as she said that, Jason walked in with Nate. "Baby! What happened are you alright? Who did this and where are they?" Nate said as he ran up to me. "She got in a fight with Tess because Tess threatened Demi" Jason stood at the door with his arms crossed. "Miles, why'd you do that?" Nate looked at me kind of surprised. "When she was 6, her mum died" Demi decided to save me from saying it all over again. "I know that, she told me, but how does this relate to this situation?" Nate looked really confused and worried now. "Did she tell you why" Shane said as Nate nodded his head. It seemed as if they were all protecting me but inside it hurt. "When I was 6, my mum died, she was threatened by this woman my dad use to know. She didn't listen to her and was killed 2 days later" I said threw sobs. "Oh sweetie, it's okay, I'm gonna get Miles out of her, get her to rest, okay?" Nate asked Shane and Jason before picking me up like I was 2 (arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist) and taking me into my cabin. "Here we go baby, you got to get some sleep" He said as he put me down on my bed. I was still crying and confused. "Stay with me, please?" I looked up at Nate. He pulled back the sheets, putting me under and then climbing in next to me. I snuggled into him and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, this chapter is probably going to be really confusing so I am really sorry, but next chapter should start to clear it up :)**

Miley's POV

The next morning I woke up to yelling. I wrapped a blanket around me as I got up and walked into the living room. I saw Tess, Shane and Nate in the centre of the room fighting. "What's going on Nate" I asked as everyone turned to me. "Miss Tyler was caught in Shane and Demi's cabin, we're trying to find out why" Nate stated as he stood next to Shane, looking like he would have killed her if Shane wasn't there. "I could make it easier" I said as anger filled my body. I dropped the blanket and walked towards Tess. I stopped and inch away, smirked and then slapped her. "Whoa! Shane! You're letting her get away with that!" Tess shrieked. "Miles, take it easy" Nate said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Fine" was all I said before another smirked crossed my lips and I looked to the ground, seeing Tess lying there, clenching her stomach. "Fine, okay, I was in there because…" Tess started as she got back to her feet.

Nate's POV

I watched as Tess started to speak, when she suddenly fell to the ground for the second time. Miley started crying and kicking Tess. I pulled Miley back as she started to cry even more. "She was going to threaten Demi again, this time with a knife" Miley stated as she pointed to the knife Tess held in her left hand. "Tess, is this true?" Shane questioned as he pulled Tess to her feet. "Shane, I love you, we are meant to be together. That bitch is in the way of us and I don't want her around! I want us to have a chance!" Tess cried out as Shane started towards the door. "Nate, you fix up Miles, I will meet you in the office once you've done that, okay?" Shane asked as he walked out the door and towards the office.

I helped Miley get fixed up and then walked over to the office where I heard yelling coming from Jason's office. "I clearly told you NOT to go near Demi and Shane unless you have a class with Shane!" Jase started. "Shane is my brother and Demi is his girl, you can't just go around and threaten people to back off from another person, just because you loved them first! That ISN'T how the world works and it never will!" Jase continued. I walked into the room but was only noticed by Shane. "Tess, I will have to talk to Shane and Nate before I make my final decision, but as for now, you are not to leave your cabin for any reason other than for meals. You are to go to leave your cabin, 5 minutes before each meal, then you will have 30 minutes to talk to your friends and eat your meal but after those 30 minutes is up, you are to return to your cabin, NO EXEPTIONS AT ALL!" Jason finished and then sent Tess back to her cabin. As Tess walked out she began to cry but still went back to her cabin. Seconds later Miley walked in. "Ha, I didn't have to make that bitch cry after all, what did you guys do?" She asked walking up to the desk. "Miles, just back down a bit. We told her that our decision is yet to be made but for now she isn't allowed to leave her cabin" Jason stated. Miley's smirk faded and then she turned and walked out. I followed her out of the office and into our cabin. She lay down on the bed and then pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "Oh my god! Miles! What is that?" I asked as she looked at me. "Alcohol stupid, want some?" She offered, holding the bottle towards me. "No Miles, you shouldn't be drinking it either. I know that I am classified as a rebel or a bad boy, but I wouldn't drink, now put it away before someone catches you". I walked out of the room and went back to Shane and Jase. "Hey, how's Miles doing?" Jase asked. "Well I found out what her problem is" I started as they both looked at me with a questioning look. "She has started to drink". Shane and Jase stood there shocked. "What, you mean alcohol. Miles is drinking alcohol?" Shane restated but with a bit of a questioning to it. I nodded and Jase and Shane instantly stood up and left to go find Miley.

Shane's POV

When we found Miles, she was passed out on her bed with a bottle of alcohol lying next to her. I picked up the bottle of alcohol and then threw it in the bin. Just then Nate walked in and threw a cup of water over Miley's face, instantly waking her up. "Whoa! What the fuck!" She yelled at Nate. "Miley! You fucking passed out from the alcohol! What are you doing drinking and destroying your life?" Nate yelled back at her. I pulled out her suitcase and searched it, finding 3 more bottles. One vodka, one red wine and one whisky. "Miles, explain now!" I said pointing to the bottles. "Look, its no big deal, it helps me with everything, that's all" She replied as she flopped back onto the bed. Nate went and lay down beside her. "Baby, you know I am here to help and that if you ever need to talk, I am here" Nate told her as he pulled her into a hug. She nodded her head and then soon fell back asleep in Nate's arms.

Nate's POV

I can't believe Miles would do this to herself. She had started drinking and relied on it to help her. Earlier that morning I found a cigarette and lighter in the draw but thought that maybe another person left it there, now I am convinced it was hers. I opened up her draw again, revealing 3 magazines, another bottle of vodka and cigarettes and a lighter. She had folded over the corners of pages in the magazines, obviously meaning they were significant or important to her. I pulled out the first magazine and opened to the first page she had marked.

Miley Cyrus: Innocent or Full of Venom

Has bad boy Nate, convinced poor young innocent Miley Cyrus to step into his world? The 18 year old girl comes from a small town in Cali, apparently not to far from the Grey house. Rumors say that Nate attempted to lay Miley not to long after arrival, but failed to do so when he got 'feelings' for her. The next day he asked her out and since then, they have been a couple. But a couple of days ago, Miley was caught in a bitch fight with camp diva Tess Tyler, daughter of famous singer TJ Tyler. The diva apparently had threatened Miley's best friend telling her to back off from former bad boy, Shane Grey. An inside source told us that Miley retaliated in the way she did, due to past experiences, but we believe that Nate has gotten inside her head and changed her. What will become of Miss Cyrus? Will Nate destroy her or help her?

I put down the magazine and then every thought I could possibly get from that, came into my head. In a hurry, I pulled out the next magazine, revealing another article about Miley.

MILEY CYRUS: Wannabe-Famous or Wannabe-Infamous

Young Miley Cyrus won the chance of a life time teaching with the brothers from connect 3, but rumors have it that the young innocent teen who came from a small town home, is now a raging wannabe-singer who is under the influence of Nate Grey. Nate Grey is known for sleeping with girls, walking off sets of movies, music videos and demo recordings and manipulating people. Early this morning, new gossip came in about Miss Cyrus. An insider spotted her in her cabin, excessively drinking, what looked to be a bottle of vodka while having a smoke. No one has seen similar behavior from boyfriend Nate Grey, but we expect she got her newly found habits off of him.

This time I threw the magazine across the room, waking Miles. "Nate? What are you doing" She asked as her eyes fluttered open looking up to me. "Is this the reason Miles?" I asked as I pulled out the last magazine which conveniently had a picture of Miley and Me making out. She nodded as a tear fell from her eye. "I thought you said you could handle this, and plus, you shouldn't read these magazines once you have been noticed by media. It's the stupidest thing to do" I stated wisely as I got up to the fire place with her lighter and the magazines. I turned on the gas and used the lighter to start a fire, then threw the magazines into the flame. She sat there on the bed with tears streaming down her face, watching as the magazines went black and disintegrated. "Come on Miles, we got to go have dinner in 5, let's get you cleaned up" I said as we started to walk into the bathroom.

At Dinner

"Hey guys" Miley said as she sat down at the table with her plate of food. I sat down beside her and sat there silently. "So, you wanna explain now Miles?" Shane questioned Miley yet again. "She spent her free time reading the magazines, they didn't directly affect her, but we share the spotlight and something about that is bugging her. I think it's best to leave her be, we're going to work together to get her back on her feet" I answered for her as I held her hand beneath the table and smiled at her. "Aren't we Miles?" Miley nodded and then turned back to her food. She stayed silent for a while but then started to talk again. "Um, I think I left something in the cabin, I'm going to go get it" I said as we finished dinner off and then left the table. Shane, Jase, Demi, Danii and Miley all headed towards the camp fire, but now Miley's issues were getting to me too. I ran back to the cabin and found the bottles of alcohol that Miley still had and then emptied the contents of one into my body. My world spun and she was right, it made you feel better. I went back to her draw and pulled out the cigarettes and lighter. That was when my real problems started.

Miley's POV

Nate had been gone for a while and he hadn't been himself tonight. He seemed sad and held my hand, like he never wanted me to leave his side. But that one quick 'little' thing changed that. He was gone in seconds and hadn't returned for the past hour. Shane and Jase were up on stage, entertaining as they usually did, so I got up and went to our cabin. When I got there, I found Nate standing in the corner of the room with an empty bottle of vodka and a cigarette. He walked over to me, hardly able to stand. He came over to me and fell on me, pushing me back onto the bed. He reeked of alcohol but I knew why now. He had found all the copies of Gossip Weekly he could get his hands on and then threw them in the fire. He went over to the draws and pulled out another bottle of vodka. "Here, M-Miles, ha-have a drink" He managed to stutter out. I knew what he was feeling and I shared his pain, what bad could one drink do? I took the bottle of vodka and sculled half of it. "Mmm, y-you like that, d-doesn't you M-Miles?" He asked as he took the bottle from my hands and took a sip, then returned it to my hand. 30 minutes later, we were both drunk as hell. Nate got up and turned off the lights and then grabbed my waist, pinning me against the wall. "N-Nate, w-what are you d-doing?" I asked. Suddenly he started to make out with me. We were making out for about 2 minutes when he started to rub my sides and slip off my shirt. "Here, l-let me get that for you" I said as I pulled away and undressed myself, leaving me in my underwear. I pulled him over onto the bed and started to kiss him. He placed me down and then hovered over the top of me. He started to kiss me again as he undressed. Soon enough we were both lying on the bed in out underwear making out.

Shane's POV

I looked out into the audience and couldn't find Miles. Suddenly, worry hit me. Miles and Nate had disappeared tonight and it was obvious that they both went to their cabin. I told Jase that I was going to go find them and then walked towards Nate and Miley's cabin. I got to the door and was about to knock when I heard moaning from inside. "Nate, we should stop" I heard a familiar voice. "Come on baby, just a little more" Another familiar voice spoke back. I heard a glass bottle drop on the ground and then giggles from who I thought was Miles and Nate. Everything was suddenly pieced together. Miles and Nick had been drinking, and now they are in there doing who knows what. "MILES, NATE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard Miley scream and then 2 minutes later a completely drunken Miley opened the door wearing some trackies and an old shirt. "What have you been doing Miles, and don't say nothing because I know you are completely wasted" I questioned Miley. Miley didn't reply. "Where is Nate" I asked and just as I said that Nick walked up next to Miley. "You two, come with me" I ordered as they followed. I took them back to the camp fire and stood up the back of the crowd but I made sure Jase could see us.

Jason's POV

I stood on the stage and had luckily just started to close down the camp fire jam when I saw a wasted Nate and Miley with Shane. I quickly finished of the camp fire jam and then rushed down to there spot where Nate, Miley and Shane stood. "What happened to these two, what have they done?" I asked. "Well you see, these two drank themselves silly and decided unprotected sex would be a great calming session" Shane answered. Panic hit me. Nate and Miley had no clue what they had done and tomorrow when Miles wakes up pregnant they are going to be in for a shock. "Lets get them to bed, Miles looks like she is about to pass out" I stated, ushering them towards their cabin. We reached the front step of the cabin when Miles passed out. I picked her up and dumped her on her bed and two minutes later Nate passed out on his bed. Shane and I left them there and wondered what would come of tomorrow.

Shane's POV

I woke up and ran down to Miley and Nate's cabin. When I got there, Nate and Miley were only just awake but completely hungover. "That came back and hit you in the face pretty quick didn't it?" I asked as I walked into the room. They both gave me a small nod and then rolled back over. "Miles, up now. You have a pregnancy test to do and then if you aren't pregnant you and your dearly beloved boyfriend have a class to teach" I stated as I walked up and threw each of their duners onto the ground, earning a pillow in the face from Miley. I pulled the pregnancy tests out of my jacket and threw them at Miley as I helped Nate get out of bed. Clearly neither of them were up for teaching today so I threw Nate back down onto the bed and told him to rest. He kinda gave me the look of what about my classes so I told him that Demi should be fine without him. I went around the room and searched through each of their suitcases and draws for any alcohol and every now and then I would receive a pillow in the head from Miley when I looked in a bad place. "Miley, you have got 3 seconds before I pull you out of bed and put you in a cold bath" I stated as I finished looking through their stuff, finding several bottles of wine and vodka, with the odd beer and cigarette every here and there. "Fuck off" Miley moaned as she rolled over, facing into the sheets. I started counting down and received yet another of Miley's millions of pillows in the face. "That's it" I mumbled walking over to her bed. I reached the side of her bed and looked down at the back of Miley's head. She didn't move. I slid my hand underneath her waist and lifted her up, causing her to kick and scream. "Shut the fuck up Miles, I am trying to sleep" Nate tried to yell over her screaming. "Put me down!" Miley continued to kick and scream, ignoring Nate's last comment. I reached the bath room and started to fill the bath with cold water. Once it was filled enough I picked Miley up once again and put her in it despite her screaming and kicking. "Are you going to get up and do the pregnancy tests now?" I yelled over her. She quickly nodded as she stopped screaming and I lifted her out of the bath. I walked out of the bathroom and fetched the pregnancy tests that I put on her bed earlier and handed them to her. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of Nate's bed, just as Jason walked in. "Hey Shane, hey dumbass" Jase stated as he walked over to the other side of the bed. "Has dipshit done her pregnancy tests yet?" He asked. "She is doing them now" I quickly answered his question. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. "Nate, what were you thinking last night? Why on god's earth did you do that?" Jase asked Nate sympathetically, even though you could tell he wanted to yell at him. "You don't understand" He stated before rolling back over this time to face the roof. "Help us understand?" I asked, stopping Jason from exploding into anger outbursts."The press is all over me and Miley, we had our plan and everything was good, but now they just won't leave us alone. The other night at dinner, I saw Lisa McDonalld at the entrance, searching for us. I came back to the cabin and had a couple shots just to loosen up a bit, but loosening up turned into getting drunk. From there, I don't remember anything" He explained as calmly as he could even though he was pissed off. Jase and I both stood up and walked out of the cabin and onto the porch. "So, what now?" I asked Jase who stood there with both his hands on his head and his eyes closed. "We wait for the test results to come back, which shouldn't be long now, if she is pregnant, we take her to the doctors and keep it quiet, if she isn't, we act like this never happened and just say that Nate and Miley are sick" Jase clarified just before we heard Miley scream from the bathroom. Jason and I ran inside as instantly and just as we walked into the bedroom Nate shot up at Miley's second scream. "Miles?" I asked, knocking on the door. The door quickly flung open revealing a stressed out Miley holding two pregnancy tests that came back positive. "Fuck" was all Jase had to say. He started pacing around the room as more and more stress built up inside him. Nate rushed over to her and gave her a hug before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach and placing his hands on where her new child would start growing. I just stood there shocked. I walked over and grabbed the phone, calling Demi and Danii's cabins, only getting an answer from Danii, who was here in a flash. I tried calling Demi again but still, there was no answer. "Guys, Demi isn't answering her phone" I stated, placing the phone down on the bed side table. Miley instantly broke out of Nate's arms and walked out of the room, obviously to find her dear friend Tess. "Miles that isn't a good idea, remember, you just found out…" Danii stated to say but was stopped by Jase who then told her that we were going to keep it quiet. "Miles! Get your ass back here now!" I yelled out while following her. She ignored me and eventually found Tess' cabin. She stormed inside and flung open the bedroom door revealing Demi with her hands tied and mouth taped. "A little extreme don't you think Tess?" Miley blurted out, startling Tess. "Well no, I over heard what happened to your mother and figured that this is my only way to get Shane. Miley and I were both taken back. "Miles, go get Jase, I will stay here and make sure nothing happens to Demi" I said, pulling her back away from Tess. "How about I take care of this myself" she stated as she broke out of m grasp and kicked Tess right in the stomach. Tess fell to the ground and looked up at Miley in shock. She quickly stood back up and punched Miley on the opposite side to where she had last hit her. Miley yet again kicked Tess in the stomach, this time grabbing the back of her collar and kneeing her in the stomach before she hit the ground. I was surprised by what Miley could do and knew I had to stop her before she did anything too bad. Tess was about to get up and strike at Miley but was stopped by me when I grabbed both of her wrists and led her out of the room. Miley quickly untied Demi and followed us out of the cabin. Jason and Danii had managed to get Nate out of bed and bring him over to the office.

Nate's POV

Jase took Tess off Shane and took her to the office. Shane then grabbed Miley's wrist and dragged her to the office as well, with me and Demi behind. He threw her into the main part of the office and then took me into a separate room. "Nate. Miley, Demi and Tess need to be split up. Miley has just discovered she is pregnant so she is going to be heaps more moody, meaning that if Tess puts one eye on Demi, Miley will fly off the handle. What are we going to do?" Shane asked me as I stood there with a worried look on my face. "Abortion is not an option" I stated trying to ease the mood, obviously making it worse from the look I got from Shane. Just then Jason walked into the room, making the mistake of putting Miley, Demi and Tess in the same room. "Tess is leaving the camp tonight. Miley is going to be banned from teaching, but will stay at this camp as she cannot go home and needs to spend time with Nate. As for Demi, she has done nothing wrong, yet she is still on Tess' mind and getting rid of Tess may make it worse. Any suggestions?" Jase stated formerly. Shane and I both shrugged and then looked out to see that Miley was gone. We both ran out of the room, leaving Jason confused. I ran up to Demi and asked her where Miley had gone. She told me that it looked like she ran back to the cabin.

Shane and I ran all the way back to the cabin, to find Miley in the bathroom throwing up the contents of her stomach. I ran to her bedside table and pulled out a hair elastic and ran it into her. "Hey baby, you alright?" I asked as I tied her hair back for her. She nodded her head and threw up some more. I grabbed the glass of the sink and filled it with water before handing it to her. She took a mouth full and then leant back over the toilet, throwing up what looked like the last of her previously full stomach. She wiped her mouth and then started to clean herself up, starting to cry in the process. I walked over behind her, where she stood looking in the mirror looking at her pale face as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Listen baby. From here on out, things are going to be tough. There is no more drinking, no more smoking and no matter what we are going to stick together. I promise, we will get through this" I stated, watching tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
